The proposed one-day meeting will bring together behavioral and clinical cancer researchers to present quality life research and discuss its application and relevance to clinical practice. The objectives of the conference are: 1. To create a forum where quality of life research in cancer can be presented to an interdisciplinary audience; 2. To address current research in quality of life related to cancer and how it can be implemented into clinical practice; 3. To discuss issues related to measurement and clinical application of different dimensions of quality of life; and 4. To enhance clinicians' perspectives on quality of life and to sensitize behavioral scientists regarding the application of behavioral science findings to clinical practice. This conference will take place October 9, 2001 on the campus of Indiana University, Indianapolis, IN. Participants will include behavioral researchers who have been funded through peer reviewed extramural sources and in collaboration with Walther Cancer Institute. Participants will include physicians, nurse researchers, psychologists, nutritionists and other oncologists in clinical practice. Topics to be covered include the following: 1. Prevention/Early Detection: putting guidelines into practice; 2. How patients make decisions about treatment for prostate cancer; 3. How to evaluate and manage symptom clusters in cancer patients. 4. The quality of life of persons surviving initial cancer treatments. 5. Patient and family member involvement in cancer care. The keynote speaker is Dr. David Cella, Director, Center on Outcomes Research and Education, Evanston Northwestern Health care and Professor of Psychiatry and Behavioral Sciences, Institute for Health Services Research and Policy studies, Northwestern University, Evanston, IN.